The New Alliance of Darkness
by KrspaceT
Summary: In order to protect their forces from Kronos in a strange futuristic world; Megatron and Valdimore join in a alliance, along with Class of the Titans Cronus and someone from the Kane Chronicles. Contains a lot of X over mentions, several bad humor moments


In the year 2030 main universal time, year 2017 Harry Potter time

And note now, the transformers in my universe are from all the cartoons (Movie is a seperate world, but I'll explain it later)

On the world of Charr, a burned out, desolate, undocumented world, a group of large, and damaged somewhat, robots with vehicular like parts stood near a hellipad, as if waiting for someone.

"Soundwave (G1 form)! How long are we going to wait!" a somewhat girl sounding robot resembling a plane somewhat complained to another, who resembled a radio.

"Starscream (G1 form), you should be patient. Megatron gave us a great honor, waiting for them" the other robot said in a metallic voice.

"And look, here they come now" a little red robot somewhat resembling a motorcycle, piped up as columns of black smoke flew towards them.

"Ransack (Cybertron Form), you have your blaster ready just in case, right?" Starscream asked nervously as the smoke columns hit the ground. Out of them came a group of ragged looking men, as well as a few woman, and leading them was a man with a snake like head, eyes and face, who just looked rather disturbing.

"Welcome, dark magic lord guy" Ransack bowed.

"Show my lord some respect, you tin can!" a rather mad looking woman rasped.

"Bellatrix, that is enough" the pale man said calmly. "Now, take me to your leader. I want this meeting over with"

"I'm sorry, but you are not able to apparate in our lovely town here" Starscream said sarcastically "So, just follow us" the robots started clanking away, followed by the ragid looking wizard folk.

"This place has seen better days" the rather disturbing man said calmly.

"Your right, but the mighty decepticons have been forced to this, scraping a living on this distant world, hiding from both those pesky autobots and their off world friends, and from Kronos" Starscream smirked. "I am of the perception you have also been in hiding?"

"Just, gathering our strength, like you, we have also been having issues"

Several minutes of boring casual talk later

They had entered a long, somewhat well maintained building, crossing through a room filled with large purple and green banners, each with the mark of the decepticon displayed proudly. The loud clanking stopped as the robots reached a large, imposing black door. Guarding it were two other robots, one was themed after a tank (Armada Demolisher), the other based on a dump truck (Energon Demolisher, it gets complicated, lets say those two are sibling, oh never mind ,does it have anything to do with this story, NO!)

"What's the password" Armada demolisher demanded.

"Yes" Starscream spoke.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean" Bellatrix laughed "yes!" the demolisher nodded, as he pushed the door open. The decepticons stayed back as the death eaters walked in, as the door closed behind them. The room then was lit by a large lamp, revealing a large metalic foot, as the figure strode into view.

"Ah, Voldemort, its been too long"

"Not long enough, Megatron!" the dark lord spat "Do not call me by my name! Dark lord is fine, his darkness..."

"Leroy, then?" Megatron chuckled.

"Still as arrogant as you were before, tin can? By the way, what's with the new look and voice" (Megaton had originally been in his G1 appearance, but had been updated to his Cybertron appearance, and voice!)

"Just like you, I had to adapt, to this new world 20 years from when we perished" Megatron made a disgusted sound.

"I agreed to talk to you only because my hideout on Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place world), was compromised because of that Alex Russo! It was either this, or risk encountering Kronos" he stopped

"Yes, that titan has ruined everything" Megatron sighed "That fool revived all of us from beyond the matrix"

"You mean the grave, at least for us, organic life!" Bellatrix spat.

"It's not something to gloat about, dear strange"

"It's LESTRANGE!"

"Whatever, we aren't here to discuss your name, I asked you to come here because of necessity"

"Necessary?"

"Yes, I know as far as you do, that when we offered you a position all those years ago in our time, I believe it was 1995 with you, and you decided against you, and look what happened, Potter destroyed you!"

"And you came out well? Those warriors; that Thomas (OC), Sari (Sumdac) and that boy with the strange tattoo and power (Avatar Aang), destroyed you"

"True" Megatron commented. "Then only recently, Kronos (Percy Jackson) revived us all, but of course, and I have to give you, as well as myself, full credit, managed to escape, with our minions and ourselves not in his control; like so many of my former assosciates, Galbatorix (Eragon), Tigerstar (Warriors), Vlad (Danny Phantom), Plankton..."

"Yes yes, those muggle's!" Voldemort huffed "And what about that old man?"

"Sidious (Star wars)" Megatron looked distantly "he was a good man, together we were so close at ruling the universe! But then, everything fell apart, thanks to our group having a traitor in our midst, that Dr. Doofemsmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)!" Megatron held his hand into the air as a bolt of thunder in a purple shade flew out of it, breaking a hole in the roof.

"When he was defeated by Kronos when we all were revived, because he was cornered, he came to me in a vision, and gave me a fraction of his powers, and told me to avenge him, and destroy Kronos, but I feel as though I can't accomplish this alone"

"And what about you? You and your death eaters, strange name by the way, could not defeat that Potter boy, and he's only gotten stronger, and that's not including the help he will get know that he is in league with those acursed heroes"

"He's no match for us"

"Really, then why is he still alive" Kronos growled as he tossed a killing curse at Megatron. It hit, but it failed.

"Leroy, I am a robot, not a organic. Those killing curses don't work, however they do sting a lot so if you would refrain from that"

"Do not call me that! Fine, call me by Valdimore, okay!"

"Sure, now that that matter is done, it is time to team up. Valdimort, I do know you do not wish to do so, and I realize you care nothing for those of other worlds, and that's why I have a different idea, instead of merging our forces, we agree on this, if the heroes or Kronos decide to attack you, my decepticons will come to help you, and if they attack me, the death eaters will come to our aid."

"Why would I risk my death eaters to help you!"

"Because I would risk my decepticons to help you. When this is all done, and both of those groups are defeated or subdued, you can have wherever you rebuild wizarding world, or hogwarts as it is often called, and I will have Cybertron"

"I am of the understanding that you have already lost your ally, Lucius Malfoy, and who then had his power taken by Kronos, you will need all the help you can get" Megatron held out his hand. Voldemort growled.

"Fine, I'll join this little group of yours, but don't expect any help taking over that metal wasteland you call a world" they shook hands.

"And don't expect help taking your world" Megatron joked good natured. "And before I let you go, there is another for you to meet" and he stepped back as a fiery portal with a star like appearance appeared, as a man with slightly whitening hair in a black suit stepped back. He had red eyes, and in his hand was a scythe.

"Voldemort, another Kronos, Cronus (Class of the Titans version).

"Hello" he nodded (He has Megatron's voice actor) he said as he shook Voldemort's hand. "So, we're in the same boat? Well, basically the same thing, I help you if you or Mega's here get's attacked, with my giant army, and once I take down that faker of me, I will resume the search for those 7 little twerps of that prophecy of mine" he laughed.

"Uh, what?"

"Don't ask" Megatron commented. "And to ensure all our dreams come true, we must finish the powering of this" he held a watch like weapon (A omnitrix from ben 10 ultimate alien, orange with a infinity symbol instead of a hourglass like symbol)

"That's the infinitrix" Voldemort said shocked.

"Yes, and since we have already figured out that Cronus here is the source of darkness it specifiessss..."

"And I was only happy to oblige, so I can destroy the moron who thought he could get a sample of me for this little thing!"

"We are only a source of light and twilight power to finish it!" Megatron laughed "And soon we will have our final member! Our, egyptian specialist (Kane Chronicles, either Apopis or Set)" and Megatron started laughing evilly, as Cronus joined in.

"Um, should we?" Bellatrix asked.

"Why not, I find it cleansing!" and the death eaters joined in!


End file.
